


Doing Her Lashes

by CourierNinetyTwo



Series: I Am Thou, Thou Art I [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Heavy Bondage, Multi, Other, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Carmen teaches Ann how to use her whip. The price is revealing her true feelings.





	Doing Her Lashes

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by KC5Rings as a companion piece to [Hallowed Be Thy Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851873).

Every time Makoto got close, Carmen whispered in Ann's ear.

She wasn't surprised her Persona could speak, not after hearing that resounding voice between her ears inside Kamoshida's palace, but Carmen's commentary in battle could be as distracting as it was helpful. In the heat of a fight when Makoto was pummeling a shadow into the ground, teeth grit until the line of her jaw turned diamond-sharp, or astride Johanna calling down nuclear hell with the snap of an order, Ann could barely focus with that throaty tone filling her head with smoke, a hundred splintered images hiding in the fog.

 _Look how strong she is._ Carmen whispered at the same moment Joker yelled for her to call down an Agilao on the Shadow in front of them. Grumbling a curse under her breath, Ann cracked her whip a bit harder than she needed to spur her Persona to obey, watching as a column of fire descended and turned the monster Makoto had just knocked to the ground with a punch into a pile of ash. _But so sweet when the two of you are together. Alone._

"She's nice." Ann murmured, careful to keep her voice soft enough that no one would notice as the team searched through the remains for yen and scraps of materials. "But I'm not going to make Mako-chan's life complicated. Not when she has to deal with her sister."

It wasn't like there were any questions about her attraction. Ann had kissed Shiho behind the locker room in the last week of junior high, and even though they never dated, there had been enough experimentation in later years to iron out any confusion. One of the best things about being a model was how many other beautiful girls she got to meet, honestly, but none of them had grabbed her heart and run with it like Niijima Makoto.

Ann thought crushes were endlessly frustrating. She had never enjoyed the feeling of being on the end of someone's leash, except it was clear Makoto wasn't doing it on purpose. That tipped things from aggravating to charming, even if the circumstances didn't really change. The Phantom Thieves had more responsibilities by the day, and there wasn't much time for crepe dates when they were spending night after night in Mementos, much less scouting out Palaces in between work and school.

At least she managed to steal the occasional moment to herself. The Metaverse might have seemed like a weird place to hang out when Harajuku was a train ride away, but Ann sometimes wanted to drop the mask she had to wear around other people, even if they were just strangers in a crowd. Down in the ever-expanding tunnels, she found a room to herself, scoured of Shadows and everything important except an empty chest. That was where Carmen stood now, her pair of heart-faced servants bowed while the laces of their mistress' corset was undone.

Ann watched it fold down like rose petals, exposing the coral planes of Carmen's back, smooth as polished marble. The collar stayed in place, as did the cigar when her Persona looked back over one shoulder, molten-gold eyes peering out under flirtatious lashes. They fluttered once, twice, a smile curving full lips while slow, endless coils of smoke escaped from between them.

 _Think of this as your canvas_. Carmen's black nails briefly skirted along her own back, framing the skin there. _It would be gauche to only paint in one place._

"Isn't it ironic to be practicing this on...myself?" Ann asked, allowing the slack in her whip to fall so it slithered across the floor like a viper, ready to strike.

 _It's responsible_. Carmen chided, although her tone never lost its knowing wickedness. _How else will you learn the point where pain becomes pleasure? It must be seared into your nerves, felt in the very flick of your wrist._

"Right. I guess you'd know better than I would." The Persona was her desires taking on their own shape, after all; violent and rebellious, wielding sex appeal as both weapon and shield. Ann felt foolish more often than not flirting in the real world, but here there was nothing but control. "I'm going to start."

 _Please do_.

The first blow from the whip was always the most gentle, although the crack of leather on flesh still landed harsh on Ann's ears. She aimed for the center of Carmen's back, watching a fuschia stripe rise to the surface before bringing down the whip down a second time, a warm jolt of satisfaction spiraling through her belly when she made a perfect X. Carmen's soft gasp was operatic, the first few notes of a song, and Ann took a deep breath before keeping the rhythm going, left to right and back again.

There were a few times that she aimed too high, apologizing and getting a breathless laugh of acknowledgement, and even once where the whip snapped back and struck its wielder, leaving her grateful for the layer of red latex covering skin. A slow fire started to burn up Ann's forearm, fueled hotter and hotter with each lash until the ache passed her elbow, crept up to her shoulder, and Carmen's back was now a lattice of abraded flesh, darker purples emerging where the lines met. It was pretty, Ann had to admit, and not for the first time wondered if Makoto might enjoy this as much as she did.

She knew that train of thought was dangerous, but the temptation had thorns of its own, weaving like a vine around her heart and squeezing tight. So there were rules. Nourishing her crush on the other girl with the occasional fantasy was fine, so long as it stayed locked up inside her head. Ann had even written off the thought of trying to summon a cognitive Makoto -- it reminded her too much of Kamoshida, sent ripples of disgust from head to toe -- but gave permission to Carmen to guide her dreams, desires stoked in unconscious arenas where they could run wild without consequence.

Usually they started here in the Metaverse, after a fight where Makoto had worked herself into a frenzy. Anger blossomed in the older girl's gaze, turning that warm wine color into something closer to the red of blood, and Ann would take her by the wrist, holding tight while guiding Makoto to a safe room. The moment they were locked away and alone, the tides of rage could be soothed back down to calmer waves, until Makoto's head was in Ann's lap, her fingers stroking through dark hair and waiting for different needs to make themselves known.

"It's kind of silly, isn't it?" Makoto's voice had a dreamlike lull, content to be pet and soothed now that the adrenaline of the fight had faded away. "I'm the older one, but I like it when you're in charge."

"It's not silly." There was only a year between them anyway, and men had treated her like she was eighteen since puberty kicked in. At least with Makoto, at least in this fantasy, it could be for a good reason. "You've always had to be so responsible."

That would be the appeal, Ann thought. She read a lot of forums on her phone, private online spaces where people disclosed going to kinky parties in the red light district or bars that catered to a certain hardcore crowd. It was about giving up control in a way that didn't jeopardize the rest of your life; Makoto didn't have to be student council president under her heel, didn't have to be a prosecutor's sister, could set aside what it meant to be a Niijima and just be _hers_.

So she helped Makoto down onto her knees, standing up and taking advantage of every inch high red heels offered. The smooth tips of Ann's gloves cupped Makoto's cheeks, traced over her lips, and that was encouragement enough for the older girl to kiss latex-clad knuckles, leaving the surface shining.

"Are you ready?" This wasn't real, so she didn't actually have to ask, but Ann considered it to be good practice for the future.

"Yes." Makoto smiled for a split second, like she knew what was coming next. "Please."

Ann snapped her fingers, the weight of leather appearing in her other hand. It was a gag with four heavy straps, essentially a muzzle as she molded it to Makoto's mouth, catching a sigh from the older girl before pulling the buckles back behind her head and locking them tight. Makoto's nose was free to keep breathing easy, but the gag met the line of the steel mask above, leaving her almost anonymous -- if not for those unforgettable eyes.

Running her hands between the spikes covering Makoto's shoulders, Ann stepped back out of view and gave the slack of the scarf above them an idle tug. Just that brief tightness earned a quiet groan, and Ann smiled to herself before snapping her fingers again, summoning an armbinder from the ether with the same ease as the gag. What else was a fantasy for?

"Arms behind your back." Ann ordered, and Makoto obeyed without a hint of protest. She'd read that some people liked to be bratty, playing a game of protest and resistance, but that didn't seem like the other girl's way. "And be still for me."

The long leather sleeve went all the way up to Makoto's shoulders before Ann started tightening the laces together, noting with a furrowed brow that they were the same color as the ones on Carmen's corset. She had seen the design on a website last week, imagined what the butter-soft leather would feel like as a restraint, but the look of Makoto's arms held back, hands sealed from touch or reach, was even better than expected.

"There's one more thing I want to add, if you're okay with it." A length of silk appeared between Ann's fingertips, and she held it out and over Makoto's head like a lure. "I know you're scared of the dark, but I'll be here with you."

Hesitation came then, the sort she expected. After a grunt of consideration, Ann tugged the gag down long enough for Makoto to speak. "Don't step away from me. You have to keep touching me if I can't see."

"I promise." She carefully lifted Makoto's mask out of place, treating it with a crown's respect before drawing the blindfold around her eyes. A shaky breath followed as she tied it tight, cutting off the shifting light of the safe room, and Ann finished by placing a kiss on the top of Makoto's head. "You look so good, babe."

Even with most of her face covered, Ann could sense the blush provoked by her words, smiling to herself as she kneeled back behind Makoto, knees pushing outward to make the older girl's legs spread. She pressed her chest flush against Makoto's back, the diamond of bare skin meeting the cool leather of the binder while her hands found Makoto's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. A groan followed, muted by the gag, and the second time, Ann's grip was even rougher.

"Have to make sure you feel it while you're all dressed up for me, you know." Ann kept her lips right by Makoto's ear, knowing every laugh and exhale would echo hot against sensitive skin. "Maybe I'll bring a collar next time. 'Queen' is a pretty good pet name."

Makoto shivered from head to toe, proof enough that the words had left their mark, and Ann directed her attention lower, fingers splayed across that firm stomach. She fanned her touch outward like wings, framing Makoto's ribs before caressing down inch by inch, grabbing at narrow hips before grinding her own forward against the curve of Makoto's ass. It was a filthy sort of friction, smooth red on roughened black, and Ann moaned in her captive's ear in the same instant she cupped her hand between trembling thighs.

A ragged gasp was trapped by the gag, but Ann didn't let up, rubbing through the leather in slow circles until she found the hidden swell of Makoto's clit. Her hips kept up their deliberate rhythm, and she could feel Makoto clenching her hands into fists inside the armbinder, desperate to touch and be touched, frustration escaping in a muted cry when Ann scraped the blunt edge of her nails down one thigh and back again.

"I could toy with you all night." Ann purred, wrapping one arm tight around Makoto's stomach to keep her body from arching away, breaking the contact between them. Her other hand stayed occupied with Makoto's clit, working up to a faster pace until she heard panting, any attempt at speech stolen by both bondage and desire. "The safest place for you is right here in my arms, Mako-chan."

She was surprised to see a sudden nod -- _wishful thinking, self_ \-- but rolled with it, rubbing and stroking until Makoto's entire body stiffened, pleasure made known with needy little jerks of her hips. Ann kissed behind her ear, over the fabric looped around Makoto's throat, and only slowed the pace of her fingers when Makoto sagged in her embrace, head bowed in complete surrender.

It would have been so easy to continue. Ann knew she could strip Makoto with another snap of her fingers and unfurl the whip, promising to stop the moment the pain became too much. She just wanted to leave a few marks, enough to linger under the older girl's uniform the next morning, setting the memory of their night together into her skin--

 _You seem to have lost your focus, Panther._ Carmen's mocking use of her alias snapped Ann back into the present moment, blushing furiously when the Persona raised a brow, reading every lust-addled thought with a look. She reflexively tightened her fingers around the handle of the whip, not wanting to drop it and make a total fool out of herself. _We can practice more another day._

"No, I'm fine. Just...let my mind wander." She tried to laugh, fake a smile, but withered in embarrassment when Carmen turned around to face her completely, still stripped to the waist. It took everything for Ann to keep her eyes high; the Persona was tall enough to put full coral breasts right at face-height. "Yes, it was about Makoto. You don't have to make fun of me."

 _That was far from my intention_. Carmen's sincerity was more shocking than anything else, but Ann didn't have time to process that as long, elegant fingers cupped her cheek. _I know there is no way for you to focus in such a state_.

"So what am I supposed to do--" Full red lips cut her off with a deep kiss, and Ann found herself suspended in the glowing amber of Carmen's eyes, slit just like a cat's.

The contact was electric as it was confusing; her Persona felt solid but not quite real, kept present by her will alone, and Ann had slept through too many lectures to even have a word for how it was possible, much less what it meant. That complication was cast aside the moment Carmen drew down the zipper on the front of her outfit, exposing her all the way to the start of dark blonde curls. Ann gasped, aware of how wet she was the moment the suit was stripped from slick skin, and Carmen found the source without a moment's hesitation.

 _You can think about whoever you like_. Carmen said, smiling even though her lips didn't move to speak. _I am merely providing a helping hand._

"I've been alone in my bed jerking off too many times to count since you showed up, and you start doing this _now_?" Ann muttered, letting out a shaky moan when Carmen slipped a finger deep inside her.

The Persona's response was to grab Ann by the back of the head and tug her face right into straining cleavage, silencing any further argument. Ann did attempt a brief grumble, but surrendered to the distraction of taking a rose-colored nipple into her mouth, switching between tongue and teeth as she rocked her hips into Carmen's questing fingers. Another slipped past her entrance, smooth palm centered right against her clit as a constant pressure, and Ann couldn't believe how wet she was, how good it felt when it seemed like someone else was touching her.

Her orgasm was messy and loud, dripping against Carmen's hand as she cried out her release against ungiving flesh. It took a moment for Ann to catch her breath again, almost yelping when the Persona's fingers slipped free, glistening under the light as they tugged her zipper back up to her breasts again and hid the evidence of a hurried release.

 _Better now?_ Carmen sounded unbelievably smug, but Ann couldn't find the will to disagree when she was getting her knees to cooperate.

"That felt like a bribe." Ann declared, tasting ash on the back of her tongue when Carmen summoned her cigar once more. "You want me to tell her."

 _Even your most outrageous fantasy is about protecting the Priestess._ Smoke coiled between them as a deliberate provocation, daring Ann to argue. _Deep down, you care more about her than your libido._

It was true. Of course it was true when Carmen was every truth about herself she'd ever tried to lock away, but it still sucked to be read like a five hundred yen paperback. No, worse, one of those cheap doujin they sold right outside the subway.

"I'll think about it." Ann finally said, then made to leave before Carmen could try to convince her otherwise.

A week later, she invited Makoto over to study, promising the apartment would be quiet with her parents out traveling. Makoto seemed shocked that she had so much space to herself, but Ann had always thought it was lonely, and after they settled in with their books, she admitted the truth out loud.

"I get that." Makoto's fingertips brushed over hers as she opened up to a set of meticulous notes on the senior English class. "Whenever my sister isn't home, the apartment kind of feels like a prison."

No wonder she was happy to be out with the Phantom Thieves so much. Ann swallowed hard, wanting so desperately to reach out, lonely heart to lonely heart.

"Um, Makoto." She waited for warm red eyes to meet her own, steeled herself for the confession to come. "I have something to tell you."

Carmen had never been more pleased.

\--


End file.
